Room enough for two
by thecagedsong
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the nonchalant offer to share a bed with Martha in Shakespeare Code? This is how the Doctor learns that yes, he can be fooled by a human, and NO sharing a bed is NOT a 21st century custom.


**AN: Just a little fluffy piece about that scene where Martha is stunned because the Doctor wants to sleep next to her. And I just had to put in what Donna would think of the same suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did none of the old episodes would have been taped over. Isn't that just murder?**

Who says the doctor can't be tricked?

Oh, Rose knew this day would come, how could it not when she is traveling through time and space with the doctor. Given how little she knew about foreign alien cultures and how little the Doctor cared about not stepping on alien cultures, it really should have happened sooner than it did.

Looking about the cell they had been tucked into. It was decent as far as prisons go, she thought. Voice command lights, only slightly moldy walls, enough room for her to stand up straight in, though the Doctor had to hunch a bit. Speaking of the Doctor, he was nattering on about how he got only ten years off the mark and in that time it would be perfectly acceptable to call the chief soothsayer a liar. Too bad their scientific revolution hadn't actually happened yet. Rose finally noticed the thing she had been waiting for, there was a single bed set in the corner of the room, single pillow and one ragged blanket. Now one last thing to see if it was time to put plan "Fool the Doctor" into place and yep, the doctor had very tired eyes.

She got ready to act her part, it had to be flawless if she was going to trick him. She stepped towards the bed.

"Oh, come off it Doctor, we will simply apologize tomorrow at the trial and then we get back to sightseeing. Now, come on, let's get to bed so we don't sleep through the trial tomorrow and offend someone else." She took her shoes off and moved to the side of the bed closest to the wall. The Doctor seemed frozen where he was, with his thinking face on. Good, her plan was working.

"Come on Doctor, plenty of room for two." Rose said, patting the bed next to her and focusing on keeping her tone as normal as possible.

"Rose, don't worry about me, I don't need sleep, and if I do I'll just kip on that nice piece of ground over there. No need to risk your good nights sleep." Inwardly, Rose smiled, outwardly, she gave the biggest pout she knew how mixed with mild offence.

"Oh, okay then never mind, guess I thought wrong." She turns over and faces the wall, waiting for the man she had a huge crush on to take the bait. This was the riskiest part of the plan, relying completely on his ability to gauge her emotions.

"What's the problem now? And what do you mean you 'thought wrong'?" he said after a minute.

"Well, I just thought we were good friends and trusted each other. The only people you won't share a bed with when both of you obviously need sleep is people you don't like or don't trust. I just thought you trusted me is all." She finished, glad her plan had worked out so well this far.

"Rose, doesn't sharing a bed have romantic and sexual implication in your time?"

Now she had to do her best to look absolutely surprised. Final test of her acting.

"Doctor! Of course not, we got over that in like the late twentieth century, I shared a bed with tons of mates simply because it's the most logical way to do it. The only reason it wouldn't be logical is if you didn't trust me." Too thick, need to make it look natural. "This bloke James who I knew for the longest time slept next to me when we were traveling with our mums on holiday, and mickey would crash on my bed all the time before we even considered being a couple. It's just what friends do." She said with certainty. Now either her plan worked or it didn't.

"Alright then, let it never be said I didn't trust you completely. Plus I don't want anyone coming in the middle of the night while I'm sleeping and carrying you off. With your luck it'll be the green fella with four arms." He started walking over and slid in the bed next to her.

"Not him! He was looking at my funny throughout the whole party!"

"Plus this will be the fastest way to wake you up when my brilliant mind finds out our escape root"

"You're right, best way to make a fast escape."

"Night then." She said and gave the command to turn off the lights. She thought she heard him mutter something about timelines and twenty first century customs, but really, feeling him in the bed next to her was the safest feeling she could remember and drifted off to sleep rather easily.

From then on if their adventures ever forced them to spend a night outside of the TARDIS, Rose slept side by side with the Doctor. He didn't often need sleep, but he could feel Roses body relax when he finally got into the bed next to her. It was the custom of her time after all. And if the overnight adventures increased after his regeneration, well, neither of them complained.

Martha stared at the Doctor, did he really just invite her into the same bed? What was going on, as an alien with two hearts did he even need sleep? Maybe this was just normal for him, maybe his people didn't connect sleeping together with someone as a romantic act. She remembered studying people in Africa who didn't think breasts were sexy, so she supposed it could just be a culturally thing. She got in bed next to him, and did her best to go to sleep.

"NOT ON YOUR STUPID ALIEN LIFE!" Donna yelled at the Doctor. "I shoulda known, all you blokes are the same. Well tough space man, you promised you wouldn't come onto me and you're keeping it." The Doctor was confused, he just offered Donna the other side of the bed as was custom in her time period. Why was this such a big deal? Oh no, he better do something fast or he was going to get slapped again. She didn't slap as hard as Jackie Tyler, but he still didn't want a repeat experience.

"Whats the problem? I thought that sleeping next to a person in the 21st century was a sign of trust and friendship." Okay, he could have said that nicer, but she was being ridiculous. He had already told her she was just going to be a friend.

"I guess you're not as smart as you think you are then, because in the 21st century you only sleep next to the person you are shaggin'. And honey, you are far too skinny to ever even think of getting that close to me. No, you are sleeping on the ground, like a gentleman… alien… person. You don't need as much sleep as me anyway."

"But that's not what Rose said…."

Donna took one look at his face, the poor confused look, and suddenly understood what had happened. And she laughed. And laughed. And laughed, the more hurt the Doctor got at her laughter, the funnier it seemed to her.

"What is so funny!?" Yep, more laughter.

Finally she calmed down enough to explain it to him that Rose had obviously pulled on over on the ancient Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm, the man who burns at the center of the universe. Tricked him into sleeping next to her by lying. Now several strange looks given him by Martha and various other friends he had met since Rose left made a lot more sense to the poor Doctor…

"Oh, come off it Rose, there has to be one time you made the Doctor look like a right fool." A dimension away the Torchwood crew had gone out for drinks and were sharing stories, Mickey had finally gotten Rose to join in and couldn't wait to hear the answer to this question.

Rose smile the devils smile. "Weeelll, let's just say he wasn't as well versed in 21st century customs as he pretended to be. I can't wait to see how his new companion reacts when he offers to share a bed for the first time."

AN: Review if you want, I will read it but probably won't care either way. Favorite it if you think its good. Umm, Happy Unbirthday to you! thecagedsong


End file.
